


Emotions

by SaschaR



Series: Kaleb Hatter AU [3]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Insanity, Kaleb Hatter AU, bh has seen shit, bh is insane, he hides it well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaschaR/pseuds/SaschaR
Summary: Black Hat was fighting an unknown hero called Sonic Soybean, and gets hit by her emotion ray.





	Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was supposed to be sleeping, so it's unedited. Apologizes.

The Emotion Ray worked! Sonic Soybean smiled widely at that. 

She was in a battle with The Black Hat, the most dangerous and evil villain of all time! And she hit him! Amazing!  Oh, she’ll be famous, that’ll show ‘em. 

She looked around, confused at what she saw. 

There were five Black Hat’s in front of her, all representing his emotions.

One of them looked exactly like Black Hat (same size and everything), expect he was smiling and laughing. Joy. 

There was a tiny Black Hat, wrapped in a black cloak and snarling at everything. Anger.

A Black Hat with a blue bow on his head (and to her knees, so about two feet) and crying black tears. Sadness. 

A Black Hat with a purple feather in his hat and pupil shaped hearts (and the same size as Joy) was hanging off the arm of Dr. Flug, kissing and cooing at him. Love. 

And finally, there was a small child, about five feet, curled up and sleeping in the middle of it all. He was wearing a beige vest over a white shirt, beige pants, and brown shoes. 

The only thing that stood out about him was that on his head was a black top hat, not seeming to fit on his head. As his mouth opened in a yawn, tiny light green fangs where shown.  He opened his eyes, both a piercing coal black. 

He stood up, long legs trembling a bit as if they were hardly used, like a newborn fawn. He had a tiny smile on his face, eyes locking with Soybean’s. 

Soybean felt her heart skip a beat. This must be Kindness. She woke up Kindness! She, The Sonic Soybean, will be forever known as the one to make The Black Hat become kind. She will be famous! 

As she was preening herself, thinking about all the fame and riches she will get, she failed to notice the boy’s legs steadying. 

She failed to notice his smile growing wider and wider and wider until it looked like his face was about to split in two. 

She failed to notice the Joy stopped laughing and a frown replaced the smile. 

She failed to notice him picking up Anger (Who had stopped snarling and went quiet) and Sadness (Who stopped cry and instead shivered). 

She failed to notice Love pulling Flug closer, whimpering. 

And she failed to notice the tentacle creeping up on her.

Her eyes flew open and the feelings of being put in a death grip. The boy chuckled darkly, walking towards her. “Wh-what?” She managed to get out. “Oh no, this is bad. I’m being a bad boy. Auntie won’t like this, she won’t like this at all,” the boy’s shoulders slumped as if carrying the weight of the world. 

“But,” in a split second, his whole demeanor changed, doing a complete 180. He pushed his shoulders back and held his head up high, smile manic and wide. “I don’t ca~are~” he sung that last word, hips swaying. “You aren’t K-kin-kindness, ar-are you?” Soybean choked out, wincing from how tight the tentacle was holding her. “Me? Kindness?” The boy laughed, head thrown back. 

_Strange_ , Soybean thought. _His head, it’s always moving, but his posture is always perfect, I wonder why_. “No, no miss, I’m not Kindness,” he said, taking a step forward, making him face-to-face with Soybean. 

He smiled even wider, something that should have been impossible. He turned around on his heel, taking a step away from his captive. “I,” step “am,” step.

His head snapped to face Soybean as his body stayed still. Soybean’s heart dropped after he uttered the last word she will ever hear. 

“ ** _Insanity_** ”


End file.
